A hope for tomorrow
by itheone
Summary: A tyrant leader from Planet Trade Organisation conquers Earth and changes the course of history. Will the oppressor be challenged, or will he continue his rule for eternity ? Can hope prosper even in the most adverse situations ? Set in the New 52. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue part 2

**DISCLAIMER - I own none of the dbz or dc characters they belong to Akira Toriyama and DC Comics respectively.**

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER - Some of the readers might be compelld (very much) to draw parallels to DragonballDC by Kalkarot. But although that is a good story in itself, I had planned this idea MONTHS before the story got posted, so please do not label me as a copycat. **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

They came with a swift and crushing victory, the ones who belonged from a planet-trading organisation. Even the combined might of Earth was useless against their weakest of members. A new rule began, under the command of a ruthless ruler.

It all started during the 1980s, the height of the Cold War. The U.S.A and U.S.S.R were after each other's throats, sinking to any depths to break each other, using any means necessary. So many smaller neutral nations suffered as a consequence. It was also the time of the 'Arms race', when nations after nations build up their stock of nuclear weapons, to keep themselves 'safe'. The Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists moved the minute arm of the symbolic Doomsday Clock five minutes to midnight, where midnight symbolizing Global catastrophe. Chaos and anarchy was slowly gripping the world, threatening to tear it apart.

A Peace Summit was called as a last ditch effort to avert a nuclear war. They sat in the U.N Security Council, the global leaders, discussing, rather arguing over the possible treaty between the two superpowers.

"This is outrageous !" The American president cried, banging his fist on the table and getting up in an imposing manner, or rather trying to, seeing that he was only five-five "None of us here have forgotten the Cuban missile crisis ! You threaten the world with a nuclear war, and still maintain your turf for a 'peaceful' co-habitation ? Look at what Che Guevara did to our soldiers back then !"

"And it is your own people who have immortalized him. Look at all those American t-shirts- 'long live revolution'!", The huge Russian President replied calmly, not at all impressed by the American "And you can calm down little friend, you pose no threat to me."

"You..."

"Gentlemen !", The Council President intervened before things got out of control ,"Let us not get personal here. We must solve this crisis as diplomatically as possible."

"Diplomatic, my ass ! Look at the news, the fifth nuclear warhead base in Cuba has been set up !" The American president was quickly losing his temper, first the USSR had absolutely refused to remove its 'expeditions' in Cuba, and now they had rejected every single offer he had made, giving one simple answer to each request – You do it first.

"I urge that you please maintain the decorum of this Council, Mr. President ! Such language does not suit a personality of your stature." The Council President maintained a gentle but firm stand on the American's language.

The US President silently took his seat.

"Must I remind what happened in Turkey, before the Cuban crisis ?" The Russian President asked, probing his American counterpart. It was true, Turkey was dangerously close to Russia, and the US had been bold enough to place their missiles there. "So, why the complain ? You are like all Americans, hypocrites. What we Russians want is peace, the Kremlin has made it very clear."

"Yeah Kremlin !" The American raised his hands and nodded his head in a sarcastic agreement "I believe Kremlin is promoting 'peace' in Afghanistan as well."

"And what are you doing ? Sending Rambo ?"

"Gentlemen ! Gentlemen ! Why must you fight ?" The Council President intervened again "If only the two superpowers could unite, this world would be a better place to live."

"Fine ! Casey, bring in the agreement papers !" The American President ordered his secretary. The young blonde immediately placed the briefcase on a chair and fished out an indigo coloured file, placing it on the table for everyone to see.

Then he reached for the file and pulled out some papers and handed it to the Council President, who in turn passed it on to the Russian head-of-state.

"What is this ?" He asked, facing it towards his archenemy.

"It is English." The American President replied "But just place it in front of a mirror and read the reflection, you'll get Russian."

There were slight chuckles heard from some of the council members, especially from UK.

"You try to make fun of Russia ? You try to mess with Russia ?"

"It is already a mess."

"Gentlemen !" The President of the Security Council said aloud, he felt as if his head was about to burst. It was the umpteenth time he had to stop them from quarrelling and name calling. He wondered if he should start addressing them as 'Ladies' instead of 'Gentlemen'. Being a peacekeeper in time of war was very difficult.

"Okay ! Let's get to the main objective of this meeting." The US President began explaining "The papers are an agreement that from henceforth, for the betterment of humanity, we shall stop producing any more nuclear warhead. And within the next thirty years, all our nuclear pilestock shall be decommissioned. So, you can begin by signing the papers."

The Russian President thought for a long moment, pondering over each aspect, each facet, looking for any loophole, or any trickery against his nation that might be carefully disguised in the terms of agreement. After what seemed like a minute, he pointed at his American counterpart and said,

"You do it first."

That was the breaking point. He could take it no more now. The US President forcefully placed both his hands on the table.

Simultaneously, a loud bang was heard from outside, diverting everyone's attention from the ongoing tensed meeting. What followed were loud cries and shrieks, sound of opening of rounds of fire, sound of people running helter-skelter and more often than once, heart-ripping screeches.

Then, it all went silent. Silent except for a single pair of footsteps, slowly but steadily approaching towards the door. For security purposes, the door was built to withstand any amount of physical damage. Made of reinforced steel, it was three feet thick around the edges and a solid four feet at the centre. Furthermore, it was latched by ten titanium rods, each as thick as a person's arm, connected to a security code board on the right hand side of the door. Only, the Council President and his select few knew the code, and they were all inside. And yet, collective gasps were heard from each person in the room when the door was pulled apart and thrown aside like a rag doll.

Smoke and sparks flew up for a while, denying them a view of the perpetrator. However, when it cleared, they saw who it was. A tall, around six feet five, well built man in some weird looking armour stood there. The armour was mostly white, save for a rustic dark yellow abdominal covering and two same coloured shoulder pads which extend way beyond than necessary. But the strangest part were his features; his skin, sky blue, his hair was the colour of algae, tied in a tight pony tail, complimented by a pair of earrings on each side. He was standing there in with his hands crossed across his chest, and a gentle lopsided smile on his face.

"I-Impossible !" The Council President stammered, his eyes ready to pop out of their sockets ,"Nobody on earth can do that !"

"That's the thing, Councillor !" The blue man said in a heavy voice "I am not from Earth."

"You should be happy, humans in general.", The alien continued, walking slowly towards the members of the Security Council, all heads of their respective states, "The lifelong and most eagerly awaited question of the human race has been answered. No, you are not alone. It would be foolhardy to think otherwise."

"Who are you ?" The US President asked.

"My name is Zarbon. I come from an intergalactic organisation known as Planet Trade Organisation run y our lord. A few weeks ago, we stumbled upon this blue rock and decided to pay the denizens a visit."

"Then, you must be knowing that we believe in peaceful cohabitation." The Russian President said, and got some disagreeing glares from the Council members.

Zarbon could only laugh at the statement made by him "Peace ? We have been watching you all this time, studying your history, your anthropology, your psychology. All you harbour in your heart is senseless war, hatred, insecurity, fear. You live in your tiny world, thinking of yourselves as the masters of the universe, whereas the truth is that you are not even the masters of your own planet. You can be crushed at a moment's notice. And all your 'advanced' technology and weaponry will prove useless in the situation."

"So, what do you propose ?" The US President asked, voicing the entire world's question.

"Me ? Who am I to propose anything ? I am just a messenger. It is our lord, the leader of our organisation who has set his eyes upon your planet."

"And what does your lord want ?" One of the Council members asked.

Zarbon took a step closer upon hearing the question and answered with an evil glint in his eyes,

"Everything."

"You kill our people, destroy properties that cost a fortune, break into a covert meeting compromising the entire world's security. What kind of a messenger are you ?" The Council President said with an element of defiance in his voice.

"The evil one. And I had come here in peace, it was your pathetic guards who had opened fire on me first. Feel honoured that my lord and soon to become your lord will now rule your planet. And although you mercilessly slaughter and commit genocide against each other, our lord is kind. He will not show any kind of malevolence, if you surrender peacefully and agree to his subjugation. He will save you all, for our lord is kind and just."

Then, the blue-skinned alien, pressed a device attached to his right ear and spoke,

"My Lord, it is ready."

The sky around the world immediately darkened, clouds gaining mass and colour blocked out the sun wherever it was needed. People stopped their work to witness these strange phenomena which neither they, nor the meteorologists had foreseen. Rumours were immediately spread of a nuclear holocaust, mayhem and chaos followed. The world felt like it would tear itself apart from fear.

_The order of a human life is to spread chaos and anarchy, so that everything is its. _

A voice rang throughout the world. It wasn't typically a distinct masculine voice, nor was it overly feminine. It sounded somewhere in between, like a man who has a thin voice, or a lady who smokes a lot.

_You completely disregard the value of life, and more importantly the value of sentience that has been gifted to you. You disregard your planet and the other wonderful inhabitants that have as much right upon it as you do. You consider yourselves as a peaceful and loving race, and yet your history has proven that you spread fear, massacre and destruction wherever you go. Homo sapiens invasion, expansion of the Persian Empire, the Crusades, colonization of the Europeans, genocide of the Jews and other 'unwanteds', World Wars, Hiroshima and now this current situation. All has warranted nothing but immeasurable loss of lives; women being widowed, kids being orphaned, people left childless. Even the spread of your religions, the false Gods to whom you pray, is not free of sins. Every idol you worship, every parchment you read, every text you consider sacred, look carefully, it is dripping with the blood of the innocent millions slaughtered to make it of the value it is of today._

"What is all this suppose to mean ?" The American President asked, baffled by the seemingly omnipresent voice ,"What is this ?"

"The truth, Mr. President. And nothing more.", Zarbon replied.

_You strive towards becoming more advanced, in a bid to outrace each other in a mad and senseless scramble for the ultimate mastery of your world. But the truth is, each step you take towards technological progression you take five steps backwards in moral regression. By doing this, you are threatening not only your own existence, but of all other innocent parties in this mayhem. You threaten the very existence of this planet with destructive weapons you have created, but cannot control, and for that, we have decided to intervene._

The last part sounded more of a threat than a statement. There was a momentary silence as the speaker decided to let the entire humanity digest what he had just said.

_Your 'leaders' who you look up to, have mislead you on every single turn of events, hiding the truth from you when you should have known it. Roswell, Siberia, Peru, all these sites quarantined, each witness outrageously ridiculed, each attempt to expose the truth met with death threats. For all these years, you have been kept in the dark, denied the truth you deserve to know. But no more now. You are not alone in the universe. That is the undeniable truth._

_Upon travelling across uncountable stars searching for signs of 'intelligent' life, we found Earth, and were horrified to see its condition. But we can and we will save you. We will not engage violently. Despite you dividing your own kind on the basis of petty differences, we will not engage violently. Despite you committing massacres in the name of false gods and prophets, we will not engage violently. Despite you raping your own planet and its ecosphere around you, we will not engage violently. As long as you surrender peacefully to us, we will not engage violently. _

Before the soft murmurs could turn into something more anarchic, the weird but commanding voice once again boomed throughout the world.

_Your fears are only natural. It is the basic psyche of all humans; they fear what they do not know and what they do not control. But once you give in, you will find that there is nothing to fear. We have a much better world to offer than all those incompetent leaders who have misled you throughout the centuries of your existence. We give you seven days. Plan out your resources, dissolve the boundaries between nations and prepare to surrender to our kindness. We will return exactly after seven days._

With those last words the clouds lightened and dispatched quickly, the sky brightened and the eerie feeling that hung in the air was gone.

Hours later, riots and processions were reported from every corner of the world. Some of them were demanding the global leaders to surrender to this threat, some were shouting Judgement Day, and others were just there to follow the leads of their fellow rioters. Everything was falling apart and the Leaders were able to do nothing.

* * *

**PLANET TRADE ORGANIZATION SHIP**

Zarbon was standing right next to the galactic tyrant known as Frieza, who was well paced in his mobile pod. Both of them were looking at the screen in front of them which showed the events unfolding on Earth down below.

"Look at these vermins !" Zarbon stated, tossing his pony back "Ready to slice each other's throats ! Humans are more pathetic than we previously thought !"

"You only have to scare people a little bit to make them do what you want." Frieza said, with a slight smirk to his face. He had this in hand.

"I don't blame them though. That little speech you made would have freaked anyone out, my Lord."

Frieza's smile only broadened upon hearing this. How long had he been waiting for this, and now finally Earth was within his grasp, even though of another universe. All he had to do was wait seven days.

* * *

"So, ready to surrender ?" Zarbon was hovering a few feet above the ground, his hands crossed across his chest, a few green bangs from his hair falling on to his handsome face, his regal cape flowing slowly in accordance with the gentle wind blowing about.

The NATO's response was to point every firearm at their deposit towards the blue-skinned alien; AK-47s, RPGs, Stinger missiles, Tanks, everything they had. The fifty choppers above buzzed and hummed as their automatic fire-rounds were locked on to their sole target, ready to unload their shells at a moment's notice. A temporary alliance had formed between the West and USSR, joining hands to tackle a bigger threat that neither one could individually overcome. In fact, every nation had declared to lend the alliance any kind of support. The world had come together.

Frieza laughed out loudly when he learned of this.

"Too little and too late !" He chuckled.

At the Alliance's orders, a hundred thousand soldiers of varying ranks, ethnicity and religion were deployed to 'handle the situation' and 'neutralize the target'. Seven days, the military kept discussing the possible strategies and advances to take out this menace. It was decided then; the target would be neutralized at Death Valley, Eastern California, far from civilian population, where the military could go all out without any risk of collateral damage.

"I'll take that as a no !" Zarbon's answer to the locking and loading of a hundred thousand firearms at him. Despite the unimaginable gap in their powers, he still felt a bit odd, targeted suddenly like this by such a large number of dedicated soldiers.

"I believe this is how you treat an emissary in your culture."

Zarbon saw that his words drew out a particular soldier from the infantry, presumably their highest ranking officer stepped up to him, walking confidently, bravely, defiantly. The blue-skinned alien smirked internally as he saw that the man had no hesitation in his walk, the large numbers giving him a false sense of security. The officer was foolishly mistaken. He came to a halt just a couple of steps before him. How foolishly daring !

"You threaten our world with war." The officer began, looking up at Zarbon "You misguide our people, forcing everything into anarchy. You misbalance the normal routine of our daily lives. How do we believe that you are an innocent party ? I am sorry but this disguise of an emissary won't save you from the combined wrath of our entire world."

Zarbon stopped floating above and softly landed besides the officer; he was a foot over him, and could easily crush this pathetic being before he even knew what hit him. He had to just wait for the right moment.

"You don't understand, you fool ! You are waging a war you cannot possibly win. If you fight, your armies will not be defeated, but they will simply cease to exist." He warned, leaning in on the leading military officer, trying to impose his tall frame and some rationale into him.

"We have weapons at our disposal that can turn you people to dust, we have arsenals ready to rip you to innumerable peaces and not to forget, weapons that are capable of destroying all life on this planet." The officer replied, determined to prove this alien the mettle of Earth's army "And if you don't leave with your little circus, the one who'll cease to exist would be you and your Lord."

Zarbon dropped his head in frustration, he had it enough, it was the right moment it seemed, the right moment to show what Planet Trade Organisation was capable of. His muscles twitched for the assault that he was about to rain.

"You see there !" The officer pointed towards a small cluster of hills, probably a mile or two behind where the soldiers stood with their weapons pointed at their target. Zarbon noticed a small group of people standing there, looking towards the soon to be battlefield, or slaughterhouse. But he saw that those people weren't dressed like the soldiers, they wore clothes which were more characteristics of civilians. So they weren't here to fight at all, it seemed.

"Yes ! I see a small gathering of people up there, so what ?"

"They are reporters and journalists out there. Reporting everything live that is going on here throughout the world, each minute, and each second of it. Now the whole world will see that this planet has no place for tyranny and invasion. They will see as we annihilate you where you stand, if you continue to prove hostile."

"Really !" Zarbon looked amused, much to the officer's annoyance, tilting his head a little to the right "Tell me officer. If anything happens to you right here, right now, what will your soldiers do ?"

"They will unleash hell upon you." The officer spoke his last words.

SPAAACK !

No one, not one soldier, was either prepared for what just happened or registered what they witnessed. All they saw was the blue-skinned alien's hand turn into an unnoticeable blur, and their ranking officer's head removed swiftly and cleanly from between his shoulders. The understanding of the situation only kicked in when his body fell on its knees, blood spraying out like a fountain from the large opening that had just been formed, covering his uniform and dotting the surrounding area in crimson.

But still they had enough time to empty their entire ammunition on the alien. Guns rattled, tanks boomed and missiles blasted as the land where Zarbon was standing was completely covered in smoke and dust. Five seconds later, the reporters standing on a safe distance on the hills heard and felt the war as the deafening sounds and booms reached them. Chill ran through their spines as they witnessed a hundred thousand soldiers unload their weapons upon a single target, a mere blue-skinned humanoid extraterrestrial.

Almost every single person was glued to their TV screens as they got to witness firsthand the incredible firepower their armies possessed, the live images inspiring awe and fear within them. The elders, who had served in the Second World War, didn't remember the ferocity the army showed now even at that point of time.

"_This is Janis reporting from the Arizonan desert. After what seems like five minutes of mindless carnage, the NATO has eventually stopped unloading their weapons. Earlier we saw that General Patrick had been brutally beheaded by the invader. The survival of the alien is considered to be highly unlikely at this point, given the full-scale assault from the soldiers. Still, we'll wait for the smoke to clear to confirm this report."_

Their barrels were smoking, every single one. They were absolutely sure of the outcome; they would only have to salvage the bits and piece left of him for the scientific study, or maybe they wouldn't if there wasn't anything left to salvage.

The desert wind blew and carried the thick smoke away with it, leaving everyone's mouth open.

Zarbon still stood there, in all his glory. With nothing to show of the assault he had suffered, not one bruise, not one scratch, he looked pretty pleased with himself, smiling at the fools' obvious assumptions. He raised his eyes to look at the stunned soldiers' faces, almost everyone had their mouth open, and almost everyone had sweat running down their drained faces.

"My turn !" He excitedly spoke these two words before moving in for the kill.

ZIIIIIP...!

The reporters and cameramen stood a mile away from the scene, but even their blood froze when their cameras captured the alien emerging unharmed from the best weapons the world had manufactured. Then, even before they could come to terms of what had happened, within a blink of an eye, the alien was right in front of them, smiling. Their eyes caught nothing, their cameras caught nothing.

"Look at your soldiers." Zarbon's words were orders to all those who valued their lives. The cameras quickly turned towards the direction where the army was positioned, zooming in to see anything unusual in particular. They didn't have to wait for long for it to happen.

One by one the soldiers dropped dead silently to the ground, their forms crumbled beneath the weight of their lifeless body. Their lives, taken and snatched and ripped from them even before they knew their existence had ended. So fast was the alien that the soldiers didn't even feel death coming over and taking them, so strong was he that his strikes effortlessly blew a hole through them. One by one they all fell victims to his power; having been bound by the fragile human body, they never stood a chance. They were all dead within a blink of an eye, and as they fell down, the tanks and choppers exploded, seemingly on their own.

Clutching one of the cameras, Zarbon turned it to face himself, using it to warn the entire world. Looking into the lens, he spat the words,

"You just saw what I did to your 'collective might', and then there is my Lord, _your _Lord, who is countless times stronger than I am. We had given you the chance to surrender, because our Lord is kind, but what you committed today was blasphemy ! And as a result, you and only you are responsible for what we bring down upon the human race ! Brace yourselves, for Planet Trade Organisation descends upon you !"

Immediately, the large mother ship released numerous small pods which scattered and flew in different directions across the surface of Earth.

"Sir, we have several incoming bogeys headed for different directions." A military general informed the leaders of the world, putting the hanging the call up he had just received "London, Paris, Istanbul, Tokyo, Delhi, Moscow, New York, Washington. Basically, the capitals of every major country in the world sir."

"Well then, inform the rest of the army, and put these places on high alert !"

The pods did their job well, releasing the soldiers inside them. Strange, alien soldiers with coloured skin (literally) and weird hairstyles. But despite their appearance, they were deadly, and could shoot lasers from their hands which vaporized anything, and anyone in its path.

Zarbon himself flew and landed on top of a building in Vatican City. Lifting his two fingers up, he cried out loud to the screaming and running people below him, enjoying himself,

"Pray to your false gods, maybe they can save you !"

Then the swirling of his fingers began and a blinding light engulfed the entire city, or country...

"Sir, we have just been informed that the Vatican City has been wiped out, the holy country is no more, gone along with the Pope and the high priests."

"My God !" The American President groaned, burying his face deep into hands. Silence filled the room upon the news of the destruction of the premier place of worship for Christians.

"Sir, and also we have been informed that the alien is headed towards another location." The general gulped down a lump that was rising in his throat.

"Where ?"

The general turned towards the Sheikh of Saudi Arabia "Mecca.".

* * *

"These fallacies cannot save you anymore !"

Zarbon's words followed with the vaporization of the entire city of Mecca, the holiest city for Muslims, turned once more into sand and dust just like it was before the arrival of the Prophet.

Soon, the Potala Palace in China-annexed Tibet was incinerated along with the entire mountain it was built upon. Even the Balaji temple in South India was not spared; it was simply lifted up in the air and shattered into pieces, all the accumulated wealth in gold, which were offerings by the loyal devotees worth billions, scattered among the people witnessing the spine-chilling spectacle down below. Elsewhere, the soldiers released from the space pods completely ravaged the city they landed upon, which all happened to be the capitals of every major country. While they struck at the heart, Zarbon was vanquishing the soul of humanity.

They eventually broke down, the humans, having suffered the loss of almost every single active troop of soldiers they had. Their weapons had no effect whatsoever on these alien invaders, all their technological advancements were futile in this situation. The nation leaders were killed once they were found out. Earth was conquered in a matter of hours.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

Zarbon and Frieza were standing side by side, looking on to the screen which was showing several Planet Trade outposts set up on the blue planet down below. They would serve as headquarters from where the planet would be run, from where they could begin a new era of space dominance. Frieza had always desired this, conquest of Earth, and now he had. He was planning to set up the Organisation's base on Earth, a gem of a planet, except for one tiny glitch.

"Earth is under our control, Lord Frieza.", Zarbon said looking the monitor screen producing an outer space view of the Earth "But one area evades us."

The screen zoomed in somewhere near Europe.

"It's near the country humans call Greece. Despite our best attempts to trace that area, we have yet to recover any kind of imagery it. But, there is something there, my Lord. Because we hear rumours."

"Go on." Frieza urged.

"Rumours are that any floating vessel that ventures too close to that particular area, never returns. We have the records to match the claim. Also, if by any chance, a ship is recovered, it is found to be completely abandoned, without a single living soul onboard. It's like everyone vanished in thin air. Some experts claimed UFOs, others talked of demons and elves. But recently, there have been new and strange claims. Rumours of women appearing on those unfortunate ships."

"And what is the basis of such claims ?"

"A witness, my Lord."

"Really ?" Frieza now was really interested in what Zarbon had to say.

"Yes, Lord Frieza. I personally paid him a visit. He was working in an Irish steamboat, two years before our conquest. He said that one day, a storm messed up with their navigation system, and they ended up in the damned place. Then something happened next and I quote 'we had only imagined it in our wildest dreams'."

"Those women ?"

"Yes, my Lord." Zarbon confirmed, bowing his head slightly "Those women climbed upon the ship he was on, but not just any women, my Lord. Beautiful women, the ones from the wildest fantasies of men, stripped right off every single piece of clothing from their bodies, which seemed like sculpted by Aphrodite herself, the Greek Goddess of Love and Fertility. The man said that the women seemed to know Irish, but with a heavy Greek accent.

It was a fantasy come true my Lord, beautiful, naked women giving in to you without any fuss and frets. So, the sailors irrespective of whether they had a partner or not, engaged in sex with these women. Our witness too had his fair bit of pleasure with a blonde, whose name he forgot. Then, the sailors were simply slaughtered by these women with knives and swords after they were done with them. The witness only survived, because he had gone down to the bunkers to fetch something and upon hearing the cries of his fellow sailors didn't dare move up. He managed to stay long hidden until these women left."

"And then he woke up from this nightmare !" Frieza mocked Zarbon's outlandish claims.

"I only speak what I hear of, Lord Frieza. And moreover, I fished out some old files of investigation conducted upon the ships that were found. They reported that samples of semen and first blood were indeed recovered onboard. And further analysis of the area has revealed that the place is magical in nature."

"Then why is that the survivor's claim was never looked upon. No investigation took place concerning this topic as far as I know."

"It was because it was immediately refuted as something impossible, something which the survivor had made up in his own head in order to make it to the papers, moreover the witness is a drunkard, an alcoholic, you can imagine the rest, my Lord."

"If that's so, then the place is worth my visit." Frieza said, looking at the monitor screen which showed the area which his general was talking about "And since you suggested naked women readily offering themselves, I think I'll take my bodyguard along. I believe it will be his first time. Oh boy is he going to enjoy himself !"

Zarbon's eyes widened in both surprise and fear upon hearing his lord mention the mindless beast everyone feared in the Planet Trade Organisation. Frieza's guard knew nothing other than destruction and slaughtering, but he was good at it, perhaps that's why he was kept for the icegin's protection, despite the fact that he was much more powerful than his master.

"Broly.".

* * *

The sea was misty by the time the women came up to the shores. There were around a hundred of them, some were dressed in some kind of ancient Greek robe of various colours, others were not wearing anything at all. The nude ones seemed hesitant, unsure of what they were about to do, the process of procreation. They had heard many stories of this from their sisters and mothers, of men, and how much they craved for sex, and how they viewed women as mere objects of lust, and treated them as such.

"Mother, does it hurt ?" One of the naked women asked her mother, her moistening a bit.

"A necessary pain, my love, to ensure the survival of the Amazons. Thermiscyra needs daughters, and I am pretty much sure that you will provide her with the loveliest one ever, Artemis. Now, off you go !"

"But what if it's a boy ?" Artemis questioned, wanting to know if the rumours she heard were true.

She saw her mother's gaze drop down to the ground, making efforts to avoid the obvious answer to her daughter's querry,

"Let's just say, Thermiscyra has no place for men, not then, not now."

"You'll drown him, right ? Or worse, leave him for dead in the wild. It doesn't feel right mother, this tradition. We rape and murder innocent men, who have inflicted no harm upon us and kill innocent baby boys for no fault of theirs, babies who are not even capable of speaking a single word or taking any kind of action. Even if it will be a boy, it will be something I gave birth to, someone my womb nursed and my blood fed for nine months, someone whose kick I felt for the first time while running a hand over my swell making me feel complete, making me feel happiness on a whole different level. Can any tradition, any rationale change that fact ?"

"Who is filling you head with such poisonous thoughts, Artemis ?" Her mother took her head in her hands and gave it a slight shake "Are you aware of what hideous creatures men are ? The things we do to them are nothing compared to the horrors women are subjected to in the man's world ! Please, Artemis ! Do not cower away at the last moment !"

"Do you remember my father ? How he looked like ? Or his name at least ? How many of my older brothers did you heartlessly drown before you finally conceived me ? Or you had them aborted; ripped from your womb and fed to the dogs as you looked on with pleasure at the animals who fought over the carcass of your unwanted child ?"

The answer to this was a hard slap across Artemis' cheek as her head swayed to the left upon impact.

"You will not defy the tradition of Thermiscyra that has been followed for countless centuries !" Her mother roared "You will accompany your sisters in procreation and gift us with a girl, and if it's a boy, the necessary steps shall be taken, queen Hippolyta shall see to it !"

"I wish you had me killed too at birth. I don't know why, but I feel someday we will have to pay for our sins." Artemis spoke before turning around and leaving in a boat her fellow Amazons were waiting.

**HOURS LATER**

The mothers and sisters were waiting for the boat to return, it usually didn't take that long. The ship they had spotted before the mist had mysteriously set in was not that far from the island. They began to worrying now, especially Artemis' mother, Antoine. She began worrying the poor girl might have suicidal thoughts, after all she was a young and fragile mind, and it was so easy to corrupt her.

However, her fears proved baseless when several feminine silhouettes were spotted in the mist, walking towards the shore. The Amazons thanked Hera and rushed towards them; indeed it was the girls who had gone to impregnate themselves. But before they could reach further, several other silhouettes appeared, making them freeze midway. The daughters emerged from the mist, but along with them appeared a huge man over ten feet tall with green spiky hair parted and pointed in the opposite directions. He wore nothing on top, revealing his engorged chiselled torso which seemed to reveal every muscle fibre underneath. His biceps were thicker than the width of his head and even more than most of the women present there. The white and red baggy pant he wore was held in place by a golden belt fitted with a shining green stone in the middle. But the most peculiar feature about him was his eyes; completely white and pupil-less, like a ghost's.

Some of the women yelped and gasped at the giant's form, while others stood there frozen. And behind him something else followed, a white-skinned creature who wore lipstick with horns sticking out on both sides of his head, sitting comfortably on a floating pod, with his tail placed on the edge of it.

"My ! My ! My ! Isn't it such a beautiful view ?" Frieza said, looking up at the sky and then at the nude women in front of him and then at their fellow Amazons behind them, Broly standing as a wall between those two "But I was assured of more mesmerizing beauties once I stepped on this island."

"Release our daughters, monster !" One of the clothed Amazons cried, pointing a sword in his direction.

"But we have not kept them as hostages, ask them. Girls, can you please explain it to your mothers and sisters." Frieza clapped his hands twice and all the Amazons who had ventured out on the boat, stepped forward and uttered in unison,

"We serve Lord Frieza and from henceforth, our ultimate goal is to give Planet Trade Organisation the best that we can. All hail Lord Frieza !"

They pumped their hands up in the air upon the praise.

Their fellow Amazons stood their dumbfounded, not knowing what exactly caused their sisters and daughters to act like this. Who was this 'Lord Frieza' ?

"Look ! They are being controlled by that thing !" One of the Amazons pointed to a metallic strap attached to each one of the first-timers, it explained the hollow look in their eyes.

"Oops ! Looks like our secret is out ! But you know, your seclusion from the outside world betrayed you ! The ship was a decoy, the mist our doing. I placed myself and my soldiers in the ship, so that once your little whores arrived, we captured them without much effort and installed these mind-controlling devices upon their heads. Now, your whores are my whores. After all, my soldiers should be rewarded for the conquest of this planet. And judging by the inhabitants of this island, it will be a pretty handsome reward I guess."

One of them threw a spear at Frieza, but it simply broke upon contact with his head.

"Am I supposed to get hurt by that ? I guess you don't treat your guests well." He said flatly, unimpressed by the attack. Far away, he could hear a horn being blown away, signalling the arrival of an intruder.

"Hmmm... ! A warcry ! I guess there will be more whores on the way !"

Within a minute, thousands of armoured Amazons marched their way to the shore, ready to slaughter this intruder and the giant.

"Okay, that's quite a number !" Frieza feigned surprise, looking at each of these women with pity and disgust. He could crush each one of them without the slightest effort. But first, these women must be taught a lesson. He hopped down from his pod and looked at Broly, who was waiting for his further orders.

"There's a buffet lined up for you, Broly ! Pick any dish of your choice."

"Why not, my Lord ?" Broly passed each naked woman, examining her from head to toe, looking for the right one to satisfy that fire raging inside him. He found her, a brown-haired young woman with a mole below her lower lip.

"Artemis !" Her mother cried as Broly took the unsuspecting Amazon with him to the sky and behind the mountains. The Amazons replied with a quick barrage of spears and arrows, but each one of them either bounced off him, or broke upon contact as they saw him taking the unsuspecting Artemis away.

"You murderer !" Antione screamed over the loss of her daughter, and with a sword in hand, charged at Frieza. Left and right she struck, up and down, she even tried thrusting the sword into his head, but the white-skinned alien stood right there, unmoved, unharmed. Not a single cut or wound was inflicted upon his body.

Antione raised the sword over her head, and brought it down with all her might. He simply disappeared, only for him to appear behind her and wrap his tail around her neck. Lifting her up in the air, he delivered three casual punches to her ribcage, cracking each it like eggshells. It was over.

As she fell down to the ground, clinging on to her last few breaths, she saw Broly land back in front of Frieza, blood staining his baggy pants red.

"Huh, Broly ! That was quick for a first time !"

"Was it some kind of joke ?" Broly clenched his right fist in anger.

"Why, what happened ?" Frieza asked flinching back at the saiyan's outburst.

"She got ripped open in half in my first thrust."

Frieza let out a cackle of evil laughter before saying,

"Well, I'll get you another one, don't worry. For the time being, end this one's misery." Frieza signalled to the dying Antione. Broly reached for her head and simply crushed it like an egg, letting out blood and grey matter from between his fingers.

The Saiyan did not have to turn around to hear their bloodlusted cries, it reached his ears as soon as he let go off the crushed skull. Although he had nothing to worry, for these pests could not harm in any manner possible, their pathetic attempts to slay him was growing highly annoying. They were crowding him, shrieking, cursing, spitting. He had enough, irritated, he casually swung his right hand at the melee. Five Amazons were instantly ripped apart, and one had her skull split open in a bloody mess.

The rest of them backed away, more out of fear than wary. They watched in a spine-chilling fear as the green haired giant brought his bloodied hand close to his mouth and licked the blood out of it, all the while smiling at them.

"Perhaps it is time to end this boring charade." Frieza said softly, tilting his head to the right "I have a joy ride for you girls, so which one of you would like to volunteer ?"

The Amazons shielded themselves and stuck out their spears at him, forming a battle formation in response.

"How shy of you ? Here, let daddy pick one himself." His eyes fell on a random young blonde in her late teens, looking somewhat frightened by the entire events that had unfolded before her. Judging by her age, she was probably new to the ways of true war.

"You, the bimbo blonde." He pointed at her. They all saw a momentarily flash of pink light escape from his finger, and a second later, the blonde was floating about two feet in the air, flailing her arms and legs wildly in order to get back to the ground, a terrified look on her face.

" no !" But before they could catch hold of her, she was sailing upwards on her own soaring towards the sky at breakneck speed.

"Help me !" She cried, looking down below, trying to reach for her sisters down below.

Frieza merely closed his fist after had gained the desired altitude and just like that, she exploded in mid-air showering the women down below with chunks of meat and bones.

"Oops ! I think I just blew it out of proportions." He chuckled sadistically, enjoying the look of hatred and disgust for him in their eyes.

"You are a monster !"

Every woman who stood there gave their way to a woman carrying a giant axe in her hand. A tall pretty blonde with well-developed muscles made her way through wearing a silver tiara with a star mark on the forehead and armour that seemed to be made up of leather straps. She stopped right in front of the infantry, with the handle of the axe clutched in both hands.

"My queen, why did you come here in your condition ?" One of them begged, the leader of the troops.

"What do you expect Phillipus ? That I sit there in the comfort of my chamber, while my soldiers die mercilessly at the hands of these tyrants ?"

"You all are sluts, that much I find out for myself." Frieza eyed the Queen with curiosity "But hypocrites too ? You call us tyrants, when you yourselves have done things nothing short of horrendous. You rape and murder innocent men to satisfy your own needs. Men who have mothers, sisters, daughters much like you. You claim to be the saviours of womanhood and yet you destroy the lives of those very same women you claim to protect. You kill maternity each time a boy child is born within your ranks, discarding him to the wild or drowning him in the rivers. I have studied your history, Amazons and found out that you are nothing but a bunch of uncivilized murderous horny women. The truth is that you talk of peace but what you actually crave for is war."

"What are you here for ?" Hippolyta asked.

"We are here to offer you a second chance, to civilize you, to save you from this barbarism and lead you to a better world. Just surrender to us. Think of your people, queen."

"What if I say no ?"

Frieza dropped his head in disappointment, letting out a long sigh while doing that.

"You Amazons continue to disappoint us. You disappointed me with your pathetic resistance, you disappointed Broly with your women and now you disappoint the Planet Trade Organisation with your defiance."

"Then let me turn this island to dust, my Lord ! These blasphemous bastards won't even know what hit them !" Broly's mouth had turned into a snarl, a tiny ball of green energy forming in his hand, ready to obliterate the entire island at a moment's notice.

"Easy Broly !" Frieza calmed him down "It will be a waste of such a fine treasure if you do that. Take the queen, Broly, she will be a fine gift to our soldiers."

Broly gave a menacing smile to Hippolyta, revealing the true intention behind Frieza's words.

"If you take a step, I shall slay where you stand, monster !" She warned him through gritted teeth, pointing her giant axe towards the advancing Saiyan.

"No !" One of the Amazons jumped and clung herself to the giant's foot, trying to slow his advance. Broly noticed this, and with a slight step crushed her head into a pool of red.

Hippolyta cried and lunged at him, but she was immediately stopped by doing so.

"Not in your condition, my queen !" Phillipus voice sounded that of fear and concern.

"But general, look at how they mock us !"

"We'll take care of that !" The Thermiscyran general put back her helmet and ran towards Broly with her army in the tow. They were simply swatted away by the maniac one by one, thrown in the air, thrown many feet away, he didn't want to hurt anyone, but it was straining, holding himself back like that, one blast could have ended them in an instant. Hippolyta was all by herself now, her army had been neutralized and the monster was coming for her.

The axe, despite its size, was not of much use as a full swing from the Thermiscyran queen didn't even break his skin. Another blow was blocked, and the axe snatched from her hand and broken in two. Hippolyta felt a hard slap land on her face, for she had never faced anyone of this strength before, not even Zeus. The force of it simply knocked her down, and broke a tooth, her lips reddening on its impact. She howled in pain as Broly picked her up by her hair.

Bringing her to the eye level, he purred softly with a sadistic smile on his face,

"It gives me such pleasure to see you in pain ! Scream for me !"

He cocked his right fist back, ready to deliver a face-cracking blow.

"No ! Wait ! Don't do that !" Phillipus cried.

"Let her know what it means to defy us." Frieza barked.

"Please don't ! She's pregnant !"

"Broly stop ! Leave her !"

The Saiyan immediately acted on his master's orders. The queen fell over four feet into the ground with a hard thud, clutching her stomach. Broly pinned her down by placing his foot over her neck.

"Did I just hear that ?" Frieza confirmed, turning towards Phillipus.

"Yes. She is with child."

"And who's bastard child is she carrying around ?"

"Our father, Zeus'."

"The sex-starved oldie ? The one who fucks his own sister ?"

"If you mean by Hera's husband, yes. Zeus and Hera are our primal deities." Phillipus answered calmly, despite Frieza's abuses to their Gods.

"What your Zeus sees in mortal women is beyond me. I've seen some ancient pictures depicting Hera, the nude ones and my assumption at that time was that he would have never cheated on his wife. But, have you changed my views !"

"Yes, he is a cheater, now please leave our island. Leave us to our own ways." Phillipus pleaded, getting up with much difficulty; the Saiyan's swat was very painful.

"But we came here to stay, not to leave ! Broly take Hippolyta, she'll be of use once the child is born."

"No ! Wait !" She ran towards Broly, who had not yet removed his foot from the queen's neck "Your name is Broly, right ? Please spare her !"

Then she reached for the latch on her armour, and removing it, stripped completely down to her nude form, revealing smooth tanned skin, a pair of firm well-shaped breasts and a voluptuous figure that could have put any Victoria's Secret Model to shame.

"Take me instead !" Phillipus said, spreading her arms out.

"No ! Phillipus what are you doing !" Hippolyta screamed from beneath Broly's foot.

"I am neither interested in you nor in any of your women. They are too fragile for me. And I am only taking the whore queen for my comrades. But, if you wish to replace her with yourself, ask him, he's the boss." Broly flicked his thumb over his shoulder towards Frieza.

"Please, take me and leave !"

"Done !" Frieza said after a thoughtful silence "You will see how kind we are. Even though you defied us, who wanted you to pull you away from the path of barbarism, we still have enough heart to forgive you, for we are merciful. In return you will lead the Amazons that we have captured, to my soldiers who have spent years without women. As for me, I am not interested in any women, you will not disturb me nor look for me when you are in the ship."

"Your dogs will not get any pleasure from us ! We'd rather die than be your slaves !" Hippolyta cried loudly moving her arms and hands to get out from beneath the giant's foot.

"Slaves ?! Who said I want slaves ? Think of it as a symbiotic mutual relationship; you need children, my men need pleasure. And you won't need to slaughter the men you sleep with, and neither do you have to murder your own sons. If it's a girl then keep it, and if a boy is born, hand it over to us. We will recruit him in our army or see what can be done. You won't have to hear a mother's wail over the loss of her son, and what else, I will allow the Amazon offsprings to meet their mothers when they want to. I am not here to exterminate your race, but rather to save it from downfall. You love your land, keep it, we will not interfere with it. Now say, will you get a more kind and merciful administrator ? Other than Planet Trade Organisation ? What have your Gods done anyway, other than declaring themselves as Gods, a title they are not even fit to wear, both in terms of power and morality."

Broly let go off Hippolyta, who hissed before getting up to her feet.

"My queen, please ! There are a few sisters who are against our senseless tradition of hatred against men. We will never get a chance like this again !" Phillipus embraced her queen in a tearful hug and whispered something in her ears, words of encouragement "That child you are carrying is our last hope. Pray to Hera that she will grow strong and end all this."

Hippolyta looked dazed at Phillipus, a woman she trusted the most in times of need, or whenever she needed some advice. What she had said today was sure to have some impact.

"So, do you agree to our treaty ?" Frieza looked straight at Hippolyta unblinking, unrelenting.

Hippolyta remained silent, torn between two choices; fight for honour and die foolishly in anonymity or retreat today to fight for a better tomorrow, for a better hope.

"Hippolyta ? You are testing my patience."

In the end, she chose hope.

"Agreed.".

* * *

**PLANET TRADE ORGANISATION SHIP**

"What was the point of all that, my lord ? I could have blinked the entire island away !" Broly complained, not having to get to destroy something.

"And you think I could not ?" Frieza shot back "Look at the Amazons, the inclusion of their DNA in the genepool of our soldiers will be invaluable. You must have seen how skilled they are. I can only imagine the hybrids' capabilities."

At that time, Zarbon joined the conversation,

"But half of them will be daughters, my Lord."

"What can they do, when I will force my entire soldiers to exclusively carry the Y chromosome ?"

The smirk on Frieza's face said it all.

"My Lord ! Always making brilliant plans. You are smarter than even the inhabitants of Krypton."

Zarbon's casual remark killed the smile on his face. The mention of the doomed planet, brought back memories from two years ago. When he had led an invasion against Krypton. Where he had almost died by the hands of an unstoppable killing machine unleashed upon him by the damned race, if not for Broly. He drifted back in those memories.

* * *

**Sorry for the rushed chapter and not so good grammar, but I promise the quality will improve upon the next chapter, when Frieza has a flashback of what transpired on Krypton two years ago.**

**I chose Frieza as the antagonist in this story because he is the freakin best in my opinion. He has the cold heart of a tyrant and a sadistic humour. He was feared by all before Goku turned Supr Saiyan.**

**Please don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue part 1

**Sorry for such a long time to update friends. I was busy with THE BURNING WORLD. Then, I realized it had been a long time since the update, so here it is.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.**

**Superiornite – This is New 52. Frieza would be a god in this universe.**

**Kalkarot – Frieza pretty much has a superiority complex.**

**The Amazons got what they deserved. Even normal women have known to carry gods' children. Broly's thrust would most definitely rip them apart, since he doesn't know how to restrain himself.**

**I think I mentioned that only the males would be given to Planet Trade Organisation.**

**SaiyaStyles - You are pretty much right 0_0**

**ClarkVal99 – Thanks !**

**Kazuma Bushi – Broly has a device subjugating him.**

**Guest (s) – Broly is much above the New 52 Superman. Clark will have to dig in deep to beat him.**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer 007 - Thanks !**

**On a side note, A very happy birthday to me ! I turn 22 on 10 August.**

* * *

"You do not understand, this is an extinction level threat we are facing !" Jor-El pleaded in front of the Kryptonian Council, begging them to stop this decision before everything would be lost, before Krypton's last hope would be lost.

"This is the tenth time you have come forward with this news. Are you suggesting that Krypton bow down to this maniac ? Give in to an inter-galactic terrorist ?" One of the councilmen stared dumbfounded at the scientist, not sure if he had heard the right thing "We are the superior most race in this entire universe, Jor-El. We have accomplished wonders that other civilizations can only think of. No one matches us in science and technology, in intellect and certainly no one matches us physically under a yellow star !"

"The core of our planet has become unstable." Jor-El said gravely "Krypton will explode in six months and there is nothing we can do ! And to add to our problems, the Planet Trade Organisation is forcing itself upon us ! It is not a time for foolish pride, but sensible judgements. The fate of our race will be decided by our decisions. We must take this seriously !"

"And throw our civilization into anarchy ?" Yet another councilmen spoke, leaning forward to express his disbelief "First, this Organisation has already scared half of our people, first they claimed peaceful cooperation and now they threaten us with dire consequences. Your recent 'discovery' will surely tear our planet apart with fear, you must understand that. We, the Council, must prevent that from happening at any cost !"

Jor-El stood there in disbelief, shocked to find out the true meaning behind those words.

"Even in the face of annihilation you refuse to step down, right ?! Even when death is imminent, you lawmakers want to latch on those precious little seats of yours. You care more about power, than your own people, isn't it ?"

"Jor-El, we suggest that you choose your words carefully. We are not here to idly relax on our seats and command over our peers." The councilman said "Our duty is to make sure that the name of Krypton is forever held in high esteem."

"But if you don't take my words seriously, there will be no Krypton !" The scientist countered, pleading them for the sake of his home planet, his family, his son; Kal-El.

"Jor-El." The leader of the council spoke "We have come to a decision. We appreciate for all the discoveries and breakthroughs you made, but for the crimes of attempts to spread fear and anarchy among our fellow peers and for disrupting the very decorum of this fraternity, we hereby expel you from the Science Council with all your powers permanently revoked with immediate effect. You may leave now. Guards, take care of him !"

It was not something he had expected, Jor-El. For when he was unceremoniously dragged out from the Council he had given the majority of his life, he was too shaken to say anything. All he felt was a heart stopping numbness as the vision of the Council got smaller and smaller as he was shown the way out...

"Threat has been removed, my Lord. For the time being." The council leader said to an invisible entity after he was sure that Jor-El had been thrown out.

"_Good ! None should know of my plans. When all is said and done, and Krypton will be no more, I will grant you and your fellow councilmen asylum upon my organisation with a lifetime's worth of luxuries."_

"You are kind, my lord. Thank you !"

* * *

"I am sorry for all this, Jor." Lara Lor-Van rested her head on her husband's back and wrapped her arms around the stunned scientist as she tried comforting him, her blonde hair partially fell on his face "I can only understand how you feel."

"I have been kicked out of the Council I devoted all my time to, Lara. I don't know anyone would know how I feel right now." He replied in a very tiring voice "But I am concerned for us, for you, for Kal. Our world is going to end, and there is nothing we can do. And to add to our problems, this Planet Trade Organisation is looming like a threat over us."

"Perhaps we should tell them that Krypton is doomed and then they might leave. Seeing that capturing worlds is what they are interested in." Lara suggested her husband.

"I suspect it is not just our world they are interested in. I fear they are after our people too, maybe our technology. I think they have found out about our unique physiology."

"Yellow star radiation ?"

"Yes."

"Then we should immediately get our armies ready. But with Zod sentenced to the Phantom zone, I doubt our forces would have the firepower it previously had."

"I doubt even with Zod around, our forces would prove much of worth." Jor-El said shaking his head.

"Why ?" Lara was growing concerned.

"Based on my scanners and analysers, I've concluded that these beings use their life-force as their primary source of power. The one called Zarbon, who acted as a messenger, had enough energy in him to wipe out a small planet. And he is only a henchmen."

"Jor, darling, know that whatever decision you make, I am with you." She lightly kissed the nape of his neck.

"Forever ?"

"Forever !"

They both locked their lips, and when he leaned in, she gave in too.

* * *

"I say, we capture the Councilman of the Hall of Science. That's how we will get to know whether we are being manipulated or not." Jor-El said to his brother Zor-El. Along with his warrior wife Lara Lor-Van and his brother's wife Alura In-Zee, they had come to form a team of twenty trusted people, who shared both the scientists' concern of Krypton's impending and inevitable doom.

"But it isn't an easy thing to do. Do you know how tight the security is at that area ? We would not make it past beyond that." Lara countered.

"We can at least try, our whole race is at stake here. If Planet Trade Organisation is a genuine threat, then we have to give it our all !" Zor-El voiced his own opinion, sharing the concern of his brother.

"So what do you suggest we do ?" Alura In-Zee asked.

"We'll lead an ambush. A covert operation against the Councilman. Lara here will lead us; she is one of the finest military personnel Krypton has. After that, I have a device I personally designed which will most definitely than not, come in handy." The expelled kryptonian scientist stated with a knowing smile, imagining the fate of their captured victim

"You know that this is a high level treason ?" Alura told them "We will spend wandering for the rest of our lives in the Phantom Zone."

"Still, it's better than wandering around a slave under some space maniac's rule." Lara said loading her weapon, earning looks of appreciation and approval from everyone.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

The last of the guards had been taken out swiftly and silently, and tied up in a corner unconscious, all the while making virtually no noise. Apparently, Lor-Van had done a great job at infiltrating the Hall of Science's security, making Jor-El proud of his wife. Now, the solitary chamber remained where the useless lawmakers sat. The poor people would not even know what hit them ! And Jor-El's team would soon find out the real reason behind the council member's strange behaviour as of late, and why didn't they want the truth about Krypton to come out.

"Here we go people ! Remember, refrain from physical force as much as possible. Only the high Councilman need be abducted, and when our mission is accomplished, we leave as soon as we can !" Jor-El instructed his team-mates one last time before they all moved towards their destination.

"Where will we go ? Before this is all over, everyone around the world would know of our actions." Alura stated in a concerned tone "What we are doing will only paint a huge target on our backs !"

"Oh ! Don't you worry about that. One of our old outposts outside the city will do. Now let's go !" Lara said as they broke in the chamber with a powerful blast.

BOOOOMMMM... !

The thick doors were ripped right open when the miniature bomb detonated and everyone rushed in taking advantage of the smoke and confusion that would most certainly dismay everyone present inside. The guards would be taken out first.

"You gotta be kidding me !" One of the soldiers exclaimed. Everyone looked at each other for a possible explanation. The Hall of Science was all empty, not a single soul could be spotted inside the chamber, testified by the pin drop silence in the hall. Only the heavy breathing of Jor-El's team seemed to break that silence.

It didn't take much time for the kryptonian scientist to deduce the meaning of all this. They had been betrayed.

"Decoy !" Jor-El cried.

"Retreat everyone ! Fall back !" Lara ordered her soldiers, cocking her gun.

As the team members began heading back towards the entrance, they met with a blinding pink light. Jor-El, Lara Lor-Van, Zor-El, Alura In-Zee and two other men were lucky that they weren't within the blast range, because they saw with their own eyes as the rest of the members got incinerated, reduced to nothing in that pink light.

Their eyes stung from the intense brightness of the light, and when their visions were restored to normal, they saw that standing before them was a short white reptilian looking creature with horns and thick red lips, and a tail that seemed to seemed to be as long as its four and a half feet long body. And besides it, stood a seven feet tall person with a tanned complexion and wild hair that seemed to reach all the way down to his waist. His body was lean, not exactly bulky, but as well defined as a body could be. He wore a pair of white baggy pants with a red sash and a crown like golden jewel on his forehead. Despite standing besides such an odd-looking creature, the man had a very calm and sombre look to his face.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean ?" Was the first thing Lara said.

"Greetings from Planet Trade Organisation !" The reptilian creature replied with a jovial yet fear-inducing smile.

"Planet Trade Organisation ? You must be one of Frieza's henchmen !" Zor-El gasped, marvelling at the sight of the over seven foot tall man present in front of him.

"Well, I happen to be Frieza himself." Frieza stated calmly.

"And this is my personal bodyguard. Call him Broly. Isn't he cute ?" He said, flicking his thumb towards the hulking saiyan "And please, save the jokes for another time."

The six of them now grouped together, finding safety in numbers.

"Look, Broly ! They've grouped. A last ditch effort to stay alive !" Frieza pointed at them "But dear friends, you were dead the minute you formed the doomed plan of this failed infiltration. For what is the use of an operation, when the target is not in sight ? You can come out now."

Rumbling, hurried footsteps were heard immediately followed by a large commotion when Frieza said those words. Hurriedly, several lethally armed men entered the room and surrounded the six infiltrators and pointed their weapons at them as the space maniac smiled. The Hall of Science members emerged later from the blown entrance, carrying a relieved and empathic look on their faces. The high Councilman was staring straight at Jor-El.

"What. The. Fuck !" Lara uttered the three words in sheer disbelief as she saw Krypton's most powerful person siding with its worst enemy.

"So this is what it was all about ?!" The Councilman feigned surprise "The imminent destruction of our world was a hoax. You only wanted to spread fear and anarchy among not just our ranks, but the entire Krypton so that when the opportunity struck you could become its ruler. You attempted a coup ?!"

"Rest assured, your 'honour'. I now realise, our world was doomed the moment you decided to join his side. I was right our world is about to end." The expelled kryptonian scientist said.

"But, Councilman ! How could you ?! We trusted you, we all did !" Alura In-Zee was still reeling from the shock from the fact that the man whom she had trusted would one day betray her like this.

"Alura, you are one of our finest peace praetors. As we enter a new era of companionship with Lord Frieza and his Planet Trade Organisation, your skills will be more needed than it ever were."

"Hey, old man ! Did you just call this... lizard 'Lord' ?" Lara asked pointing her gun at Frieza.

"She's a fiery one, isn't she ?" The space tyrant said, looking at Jor-El "A soldier, strong and courageous. I wonder what she saw in you to marry a geek like you. But my guess is that if you aren't fiery on the outside, you must be fiery somewhere else."

He ended his sentence with a slick, vulgar smile.

"You are not much of a chauvinist, no ?" Lara didn't know whether the race Frieza belonged to even had sexes, but still it was worth a try.

"Never felt the need to. I have only two family members, my father, King Cold and a disgusting brother, Cooler. I do not remember my father ever mentioning what you call a mother. And for a very long time, Zarbon was the closest thing to a woman I had ever known, so no. I am not much of a chauvinist."

"What do you plan for us ? We will not side with you like these spineless morons !" Alura remarked, shooting the councilmen a disgusting look.

"Oh you will ! After discovering this ! You can reveal yourself now !" Frieza said, looking at the six survivors.

"Of course, my Lord !"

Saying that, Zor-El broke out of the group and walked confidently towards his new 'Lord', leaving behind his family who were too stunned to speak anything. Jor-El could merely gape at his brother with whom he had walked his first steps, shared his first meal, and made conjoint discoveries and inventions. His brother with whom he had planned each and every minute aspect of the secretive infiltration, had now turned out to betray him.

"The perfect mole, I would say." Frieza remarked giving a half-loped smile to Jor-El "Your each and every aspect of the 'plan' delivered to me daily. It didn't take a rocket scientist such as you to formulate a counter. The plan was yours, the execution mine."

"How... how could you, brother ? We did this for a better future for our children. Think of Kara, how she will feel upon discovering this truth about her father ?"

"As a scientist, my primary responsibility is to ensure the betterment of our race, to ensure its survival." Zor-El countered with his own logic "Krypton is dying, the Hall of Science won't listen, and Lord Frieza has agreed to offer every kryptonian that joins him refuge. There is no other way to save our people, Jor. I am sorry but I had to do this."

"Despite your blasphemies, Lord Frieza is still ready to forgive you." Broly spoke for the first time, stepping forward. Despite the tension and fear in the atmosphere, he was still calm and composed "If you kryptonians pledge alliance to your new Lord, he will show mercy and grant you refuge so that you can be of better service to him."

"Yes do that, and my son Broly will save you the pain that he might unleash."

The voice came from a man with one eye, the other seemed to have been lost in a scarring wound. His tanned complexion went quite well with his well defined physique as well as with his handlebar moustache and long sideburns. His hair stood on its end as the man who claimed to be Broly's father pushed back his white cape.

"You can call me Paragus." The man said giving them a mere glance before turning towards Frieza.

"We are more than ready for attack, sir. Just give us the command and this planet will witness the true saiyan strength as my son, Broly will reduce this planet to space dust." Paragus spoke in a very respectful and mannerly tone.

"You speak as if my forces do not even exist, Paragus ! As if 'I' do not even exist !"

"Such is the power of my son, sir." Paragus humbly replied.

Frieza landed a kick on his chest which unbalanced the saiyan off his chest. It wasn't so much meant to hurt than to insult.

"Your son, is my property." The tyrant hissed "I saved both of you when you were lost in the void of space, beaten and battered, and within inches from death. If not for me, you would have died of hunger and your wounds. For all the things I have done for you, you both should kneel down in front of me and have the honour of licking my feet ! I don't remember calling you, so get the fuck out of here !"

Frieza's smouldering eyes never left Paragus as he made his way out of the chamber.

"Jor-El, for the crimes of high-treason, initiating a military coup and plotting to forcefully conquer the whole planet, we sentence you to death." The Councilman made his decision.

"Don't be coy ! Capital punishment has been forbidden in Krypton for hundreds of years !" Lara shot back, pointing her gun at him.

"Now, it has been reinforced." Frieza told her.

"On whose authority ?" Her gun was now aimed at the space tyrant.

"Mine." Saying that Frieza shot a small pink beam of energy at her which struck right in her gut with a sick sound.

"Aah !" The kryptonian soldier cried as she double over with its force. What she felt next was a searing pain across her entire abdomen, as if someone had set her internals on fire. Clutching her stomach, she dropped down on her knees as darkness began overwhelming her. She coughed up a lot of blood.

"No ! Lara !" Jor-El caught his wife's head before it hit the ground.

"Lara !" He cried trying to shake her up "Lara, please open your eyes ! Don't die on me !"

She only coughed up more blood in response, making a choking, gurgling sound while doing that.

"Lara !" He dug his head in her chest, his tears soaking her armour wet. His wife, the mother of his only child, now lay dying in his arms, murdered by a merciless tyrant who cared nothing for someone's life, who knew nothing of what it is to love someone, pledge a lifelong allegiance to that special someone, to look in them in the eye and find selfless love as they find in yours.

For a brief moment Jor-El thought whether agreeing to Frieza's terms when the Planet Trade Organisation first arrived would have spared his wife this fate, but these thoughts were immediately dismissed when he felt a tug at his robe, and the soft, loving whisper of his wife.

"Kal. Promise that you'll protect him." Lara seemed to have spend her remaining reserves to speak those last words as Jor kept choking back his tears.

"Promise, Jor. Our son, Kal-El."

"I promise, Lara. But I will not father him alone. We will both watch him grow into a young man together." Jor-El croaked, trying hard to choke back the tears.

"No, Jor-El. This is the end for me. Keep Kal safe..." Lara ended her final words with a long sigh before forever slumbering into the arms of death. Her husband wept for a long time embracing her in his tight hug, as if he never wanted to let go of her dead body.

"How could you ?" Jor-El finally said disgustingly to his brother, looking him hard in the eye.

"For all of us, for all of Krypton." Zor-El spat back "Our civilization is the greatest in the entire cosmos, would you want it to just disappear without a trace in void. We will make sure that our people survive, thrive. Wouldn't you want that too ?"

The broken scientist just kept staring daggers at him.

"Perhaps you would understand, dear Alura." Zor turned to his wife, hoping for her to do.

"Of course, I do dear." Alura said, walking towards her smiling husband. He was so relieved to hear her say that ! Finally someone who understood him, about Lara he had no doubt. That's why they were together for all these years, that's how they had raised Kara together.

SMACK !

The hard punch connected right on his nose, knocking him off balance on to the ground below.

"That was for Lara, asshole !" Alura hissed at her dazed husband as he cupped his bloodied nose with his right hand, unable to believe what had just happened.

"All right take her in !" Frieza ordered the kryptonian soldiers standing next to him. They immediately complied by grabbing Alura by her arms and dragging her away from the scene, but not before she landed a spittle on her own husband's face.

"Don't you dare touch Kara with those murderous hands !" She shrieked furiously as she was dragged out from the chamber.

"And I thought your wife was a fiery one, Jor !" Frieza said, looking at the still weeping scientist with huge eyes, feigning a sense of surprise, it was more of a mockery than anything else "Soldiers, arrest him too. He might come in handy in our plan."

Jor-El felt two hands reach underneath his arms and pull him up, away from his dead wife as they prepared to take him to the confinement.

"Please, Frieza. Not from here where everyone can see. The house of El should at least have this much dignity left." He pleaded.

"Then from where ?"

"From the backside, where nobody can see me."

"Fine, soldiers, take him from the backside ! It is the last favour he is asking from me, after today he will only be following orders."

Jor-El was leading through the dark hallway with two armed soldiers in tow. As he turned to the right, he spotted a teleporter pad. It was all he needed. Because when Lara Lor-Van had been breathing her last, and he had tightly embraced her, crying over her dying figure, the soldier had performed one last duty as a kryptonian, as a wife, as a mother. She had very smartly and silently slipped a small gun underneath Jor-El's flowing long robe, making it impossible for anyone to spot the cunning move.

_Keep Kal safe..._

"I will Lara." He mumbled.

"What ? What did you say ?" One of the soldiers asked.

Jor-El remained silent.

"Hey, he asked you something !" The other soldier blared, standing in front of him.

BOOM !

The small gun surprisingly made a huge hole in the soldier's chest, huge enough for Jor-El to see through the other side.

As the other soldier raised his weapon to fire at him, Jor-El had no choice but to blow his head off too. The murders felt revolting, but he had no other choice, it was either him or the soldiers. Shaking off these thoughts, he stepped inside the teleporter pad and punched in the coordinates.

_I am coming Kal._

* * *

Kara Zor-El, Zor-El's daughter, was cradling baby Kal in her arms, making faces to him as she rocked him back and forth, all the while making funny noises.

"...and the prince slayed the monster and established peace forever." Kara finished telling her favourite story to baby Kal.

"Kraaa !" The child gurgled in excitement and joy.

"Oh, you are such a smart one, Kal ! You would one day certainly bear the symbol of the house of El on your chest ! You are going to make aunt Kara proud, you are going to make your mother proud !" Kara crooned over his ears.

"But then, our world is about to be destroyed, Kal. And there is nothing we can do, except going together to a small planet called Earth in another galaxy. But, aunt Kara will take care of you no matter what."

"Kara !" Jor-El appeared "Have you initiated the drives I told you too ?"

"Yes, uncle. But why ? And where is everyone else ?" She sensed something wrong in her uncle's laboured breathing and grief-stricken face. Then her eyes automatically located blood spots in his robe.

"Uncle wha..."

"Your father betrayed us, Kara. I am sorry. He has sided with the Planet Trade Organisation's leader known as Frieza. Your mother has been taken captive, your aunt Lara is... dead, and I barely escaped with my own life. I am sorry, but Krypton is doomed."

"No !" Kara was stunned to hear this "This can't be true ! My father is an honourable man, he cannot do this, to his own people ! You must be lying !"

Jor-El walked towards her until he was just an inch away from her face.

"Look in my yes Kara. Do you think I am really lying ?" He said amidst heavy breathing.

"But, why ?" Kara's voice began breaking now, her eyes began wetting themselves. If it hadn't been for baby Kal in her arms, she would have surely dropped down to her knees.

"That is something I am as much clueless about as you are."

Kara rested her head on her uncle's shoulder and began sobbing, all the while crying WHY ! WHY ! WHY ! Jor-El placed a hand on the back of her head, trying to calm her down. Baby Kal began crying too.

"Kara, we don't have much time left. They could be coming in here any moment !" Jor-El said, lifting her head away from his shoulder. "Did you lock the ships' trajectory on to Earth ?"

"I did."

"Then get on it. I'll initiate the system."

"Can't I and Kal get on the same ship, uncle ?"

"I wish, I could Kara. But the ship's systems allow me to only transport one person at a time."

Five minutes later, Jor-El had almost finished entering the final few codes for the ignition to start. Two ships, one destination. Then, on one corner of the screen he saw a panel named the Phantom Zone. Immediately, an obsession gripped him.

It was many years ago, that the monster had plagued Krypton, sweeping and killing thousands of people in the way. The monster which marred the utopian lives of his people, it was something which took the likes of Zod with superpowers to be a match for him. It was something that could only be stopped by sending it to the Phantom Zone.

Doomsday.

"Doomsday !" Jor-El seemed to remember. Revenge was not a thing that he personally practiced, but he had seen his wife being murdered in front of her eyes. No matter now noble the purpose, he had led a coup against the Council, something which had cost him a lot of lives, including his wife, Lara Lor-Van. Then, he had brutally killed two soldiers, his own people. Not unleashing this beast, would make him no better person.

He thought for a moment before proceeding. Krypton would die in six months, but doing this would murder it instantaneously. The creature's sole purpose was to kill every living being and kryptonians would be no exceptions. But he thought about Frieza and his quest for dominance. He would not stop until every planet in the universe would be under his control. Stopping him was necessary, for every other civilization's stake. Krypton would be the better world by sacrificing itself for the universe. Kryptonians were always the best people in his view.

* * *

"In here, Lord !" Zor-El pointed to the door of the chamber. Broly kicked it open effortlessly. Realising that his hiding place had been found out by his brother, Jor-El began furiously entering the last set of codes.

SSCHHICKK !

"Aaah !" The scientist cried in pain, as he felt something hot and painful pierce his chest. Jor-El fell to the ground with the fatal wound in his chest.

"You won't die immediately, rocket scientist." Frieza said "But slowly and painfully by this wound."

"You are not going to get what you want ! Krypton will never accept your subjugation !"

"They will. It only takes a little fear to make people do what you want them to do. Your doubts were right all along. I originally planned to conquer Krypton through sheer force, which given our firepower, would not have been that difficult. But once you claimed that this planet is about to go kamikaze, my scientists went to work immediately and found out that you were right. Its core has become unstable, and within a matter of months, it will take along the entire planet with it. Now that made the situation complex.

It was later decided that I would bring the topmost leader under my influence. And it did work, until you began planning your little coup. I had no choice but to grab your brother. I was sorry to see your wife die."

Then he knelt down and whispered softly to him,

"Yes, Zor-El is not acting on his own, he is under my control. So is Broly and the entire Hall of Science. Once I am done here, I will have those old fools declare Krypton's doom. The planet will tear itself apart in fear, and then Planet Trade Organisation will act as the anecdote. I will be the messiah and restore order to that chaos. Kryptonians will be forever under my debt, they will accept my asylum and subjugation without a question. No questions asked."

"Ha ! Ha ! Ha !" The dying scientist let out a tired guffaw.

"What's there to laugh ?" The space tyrant sounded irritated.

"You are doomed." Jor-El snarled with a smile.

THOOOOOMM !

The ground beneath them shook violently as it shattered for quite some distance. They were all thrown off-balance; even the hulking Broly was not spared. The shattered ground spewed dust up in the air as their vision was blocked out.

From the dust, a silhouette of a giant figure could be made out, one with huge spikes protruding from its body, especially the two large ones from his shoulder. When the dust cleared, all of them got to witness the monster in all its glory. Over ten feet tall, the creature's skin seemed to be made up of grey and white jagged spikes. Three claw like spikes emerged from its fists, and several short spike stubs were there under his chin. Its teeth were sharp, very much like that of a carnivore. Two ram-like horns were placed on its head, and its searing eyes were as red as a burning coal.

"Okay, mister." Frieza said, looking towards the towering monster "You can land hard, I see. What else can you do ?"

The creature remained silent, unmoving.

"What's your name ?"

"Doomsday." Jor-El breathed.

RAAAAAARRRGHH !

The monster let out a blood curdling roar, which was heard for miles.

"Okay, 'raaargh'. Listen carefully." Frieza approached Doomsday casually, not fully realising the threat he was in "I am Lord Frieza from Planet Trade Organisation. I am the most powerful being in my, this or any universe, you should realize that. I have fought and utterly decimated monsters much bigger and dangerous than you. Fuck, I have even effortlessly destroyed planets much larger than the one you are currently standing upon. My name is feared over the entire stretch of reality. My reputation is that of a ruthless and merciless being. You should know that I feel no remorse. These people here have realized this, have realized my power, that's why they have accepted me as their master. I will soon rule over these kryptonians, so it is in your best interest and health that you bow..."

SMACK !

Frieza's incoherent babbling was immediately stopped by a backhand slap from Doomsday, as 'the most powerful being in the universe' was sent flying across the room, and the entire block, breaking walls of metal one after the other in his trajectory.

"My Lord !" Broly screamed as he flew towards the involuntarily flying Frieza.

* * *

Paragus had had enough. That was the last time Frieza would insult him, taking the newly formed device, he flew towards his son.

"Broly is mine. Not yours, hermaphrodite !" He said.

* * *

Frieza changed to his second form, feeling that the first one was not enough. He grew bulkier, and far taller, touching a good seven feet.

Both Doomsday and Frieza collided and immediately destroyed a citadel as a result of the shockwave. But Frieza was still much weaker compared to the monster as he was pushed back convincingly when they both locked their hands into each other and pushed. At one point of time, Frieza was lifted from his feet by the monster and kicked hard into the gut. He left a spittle of blood as he was launched through a skyscraper, completely demolishing it and emerged from the other side.

Doomsday sprang at its soaring target, caught him by the leg and viciously slammed its head viciously against another skyscraper; all the while in mid-air. Thousand tons of rubble fell over them with crushing force, and yet when they both emerged, Doomsday was bruiseless and Frieza had not sustained any further damage apart from the ones caused by the monster.

Doomsday caught hold of Frieza by the neck and raised him up, cocking his hand back for another devastating blow. Luckily, the space tyrant had enough presence of mind to fire a powerful ki blast at it. It didn't hurt the monster in any way, but it sure dazzled it as it let its grip off his neck.

Frieza didn't waste any time in powering up to his third form; he became much leaner, and whiter. The head became elongated with the purple ridge in between, and the nose disappeared.

"Witness my power, monster !" Frieza cried, as he hooked an uppercut at its chin.

Doomsday didn't react, for a second, and then connected with his own clawed uppercut, sending Frieza flying upwards. The third form didn't make much difference; the monster's blows still hurt like hell.

The monster once again lunged upwards at its victim, but this time Frieza was ready. Using the advantage of his flight, he swerved to a side, letting his enemy pass through. Stunning Doomsday with several two fingered ki blasts, he speared it and took it down to the city of screaming people. Frieza accelerated as he drew closer to the ground.

KRAKOOOOM !

Citadels and skyscrapers were demolished for miles as the shockwave ripped through the city, killing thousands instantaneously. The crater formed was several hundreds of metre wide and at least a hundred metre deep. The people of Krypton watched from a safe distance, waited for the winner to emerge fro it.

Frieza was thrown out of the pit like one tosses a broken toy. Bloodied and bruised, he got up and saw Doomsday jumping out of the pit unscathed.

"Okay. You brought this down upon yourself, monster !"

Frieza tightened his muscles and began flexing. He started glowing immediately, followed by strong gusts of wind and minor earthquakes.

HAAAAAA !

His glowing skin began cracking and chipping in places, and with a final yell, it exploded. A dazzling white light engulfed the entire area.

When the white light died down, the final form of Frieza emerged. He was much smaller now, barely touching five feet. His head became almost round, the random scales were now gone and so were his horns, replaced by a shining and smooth white skin. The look overall was of a lean athlete.

"Witness me in the insurmountab... aah !" Frieza never got to complete his sentence as a hard spiked punch to the gut drew blood out of his mouth. Doomsday held him by the head and slashed the spike of his elbow against his face, drawing blood again , this time from his cheek.

Frieza saved his face from getting split open when he blocked his enemy's spiked knee from hitting his face. Placing his hand on the monster's gut, he fired a powerful ki blast at point blank range. Fortunately, this time, Doomsady was sent crashing back through multiple kryptonian structures.

"Fuck fifty percent ! I am going all out !" He cried and clenched his fists and began powering up. Some minor sparks surrounded him, as he buffed up like an air bag all over.

"_This has to be it." _Frieza thought to himself.

He patiently waited for the monster to return.

"Where is that son of a bitch ?" Frieza began getting a little uneasy after a minute of waiting. He vapourized a few kryptonians for killing some time.

Suddenly, the ground underneath him tore apart, and Doomsday grabbed Frieza's leg and pulled him down into the crevice.

The monster latched on to the wide crevice's wall with the help of its talon-like claws and grabbing the back of Frieza's head, slammed it into the rocky wall. Without letting it go, Doomsday swung around, switched his hands and repeated the process. It was repeated till they both reached the end of the crevice. When the monster finally let go of Frieza's face, it was bloodied and swollen.

Dragging him behind it, Doomsday crawled out of the crevice and tossed him on to the ground.

RAAAARGH ! It cried a deafening roar of victory.

Pulling his fist back, he was about to deliver the final blow when he just disappeared. Frieza had seen a white and purple blur before that happened and realized that it was Broly. He thanked his luck several times over.

"Stay away from Lord Frieza !" Broly stated with authority as he let go of the monster, the momentum would cause it to crash into several buildings before coming to a halt. The saiyan had taken the fight to another city.

Doomsday replied by lunging at him from a mile away and punching hard on his gut; now it was Broly's turn to level a few skyscrapers. Coming out from the rubble he had caused, he flew upwards and increased his power. His super saiyan form had granted him a purple coloured hair and an increase in body mass, as well as strength, speed, endurance, basically in every physical aspect. The white ki aura surrounding him grew larger.

Doomsday once again jumped at its target, and Broly descended towards his newly made enemy. The two met with a titanic clash as the boom that was created as an aftermath decimated the upper-half of all the buildings within a few hundred metres. But the saiyan had flight, speed and as well as gravity working in his favour as he brought down the monster to the ground.

As Doomsday brought his feet back to the ground, it ripped open the asphalt for as long as the saiyan pushed him. Finally, the monster found a sure footing; the saiyan could found that he could push it no longer. Taking advantage of its superior brute strength, the monster swung the saiyan by his hands and slammed him so hard against the ground that he bounced off it.

As Broly was in the bounce, Doomsday connected its shin with his back, sending him crashing into a building far away.

The monster was completely taken by surprise when Broly returned sooner than anticipated and delivered a full powered punch to its face. There was no ground left to make any footing; all there was left were huge chunks of earth that once made that ground. The saiyan although smaller in size, began strangling the monster.

Doomsday hooked a devastating punch to Broly's face as blood spewed from his lips into its face. The saiyan loosened his grip and felt his enemy's hard head slam against his face, sending him staggering back. An uppercut connected with his jaw as he was sent soaring into the air. The monster sprang for the saiyan once more.

However, Broly was prepared for the assault. Grabbing it by one of its arms and swinging it wildly multiple times threw it upwards into the clouds. Quickly flying by its side, the saiyan threw a straight jab at it; the clouds dispersed immediately within a mile with a loud cracking sound and Doomsday was sent hurling like a comet at an angle to another city. Without wasting any further time, a green ball of ki was launched towards the direction of the city at which Doomsday was hurled.

A blinding white light followed, as Broly watched the ki blast consume the entire city with a thunderous roar and smoke. When everything cleared, there was no sign that a city ever existed, except for a crater that stretched for miles.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Broly softly landed on the ground of the city he had been fighting the monster. His blood froze when he heard a low pitched growl beneath him. He turned around to find Doomsday just a few feet away from him. Apart from the smoke that was escaping its body and a few severe burns on its body, it seemed to be fine.

"Impossible !" He said to himself "That blast had enough energy to turn a small planet to dust !"

Without a single warning, Doomsday was in front of him within a fraction of a second and used its own momentum to drag the saiyan along the ground for quite some distance, leaving behind a trail of destruction. Broly threw a haymaker, but the monster simply caught it and threw a punch of its own to Broly's chest, the jagged spikes increasing the damage several fold...

Frieza came back to his senses, when he heard a loud boom in the far distance and several white lights blinking in front of him. He had been saved by Broly, this much he knew. But he wanted to check out on him, so he gathered himself up. Only upon getting up, he found that the white dots of light were actually kryptonian foot soldiers firing their lasers upon him. All this while, he had not even noticed it.

"Suckers." Frieza murmured as he threw a destructo disc at the hundred something soldiers; it cut through them like a knife through butter, leaving behind a bloody trail of mutated bodies and sliced limbs...

Doomsday delivered a last punch to Broly's chest, sending him deeper into the ground as each strike added to the previous one's damage; both to the saiyan and the vicinity.

Surprisingly, the monster left with that last punch, jumped over a skyscraper and disappeared. The saiyan tried getting up to his feet. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he did. Just then, a decimated hundred metre building came hurling towards him; it was Doomsday carrying it while jumping towards him. With a mighty overhead swing, the structure was laid to rest on top of Broly as it crumbled into uncountable pieces.

Doomsday fished out Broly from the rubble and caught hold of his head between his palms and began applying a planet crushing force on to the saiyan's skull in an attempt to crush it. It was enough for him to notice. As the pressure kept increasing, so did his agitated movements.

"Broly ! No !" Paragus screamed for his son, as he ran towards to help him. He had finally managed to locate him, and rushed towards his aid with the new device he had created in his hand.

"Broly, fight !" The screaming father added, as he brought forward the device wrapped in his hand which began glowing.

The crown jewel on Broly's head lit up too, as the saiyan began fighting back. After noticing this, Doomsday dropped his victim and charged for the ordering Paragus. Before he could even react, it swiftly picked up the stunned saiyan, lifted him over its head and simply ripped him in two halves as blood rained over its face and soaked its torso wet with crimson, small bits of entrails hung from Paragus' torn torso as the monster let out a cry.

Unfortunately for Doomsday, Broly saw that. The saiyan genes in him screamed to do something about it as his blood began to boil. Pain was replaced with hatred, fatigue with rage. The monster had just ripped his father in half, and he could do nothing to save him. This one self-implanted seed of rage and hatred grew inside him, continued growing till he could contain it no more, till it burst forth from within. Every cell of his body was now tingling with untapped energy, screaming to be released forth.

_Kill it !_

_Maim it !_

_Impale !_

_Kill !_

_Torture !_

_Revenge !_

These were only the instructions he was getting from his saiyan heritage as he felt something beginning to burst forth from within. He looked into the monster's eyes, and saw only murder.

Broly's lips upturned into a vicious snarl and slowly grew into a loud bloodlusted cry.

The ground began shaking violently, threatening to rip everything apart across the world. Lightning struck throughout the city and dark clouds covered the red sun in the sky.

HAAAAAA !

Broly's skin burst along with the crown jewel as a single bolt of lightning hit him and exploded, the lighting in the area changed to a bright radiance and reverted back to its previous shadowy self as the saiyan's new transformation completed.

Broly was now about the same ten feet as Doomsday with muscles engorged to a size larger than his face. His hair had gone green and spikier than before and his eyes seemed to have lost its pupils, giving him a menacing look. His ki aura violently flared upwards.

Doomsday charged at its newly transformed enemy and threw a left hook with all its might. The saiyan's head barely budged a few centimetres to the left, but the monster's claws most definitely chipped by its own force. Broly delivered a straight right to Doomsday's face. The ground below quaked violently as the monster emitted a cry of pain and surprise. It was needless to say that it was sent flying across the destroyed city sparing nothing in its path.

Frieza who had been watching this all along now dropped down to his knees. Sure, the story of the super saiyan had been passed down his family generations, Broly as a super saiyan was stronger than him, but this display of power was something on a completely different level. It was something which he had dismissed as a myth when he had heard it from Vegeta, something he considered a mere tribal folklore of the saiyans.

"This is it, the Legendary Super Saiyan !" Frieza felt a cold chill run down his spine, finding it impossible to remove his eyes from Broly battering Doomsday.

Broly saw that his punches in this new form were doing more damage to the monster than his blasts had done in his regular super saiyan form. Several of Doomsday's spikes were broken, and he was just starting to test his powers. The saiyan in him pumped up the adrenaline.

"Let's see what I can truly do !"

Broly caught hold of his target and held him in a bear hug. He let out a ki blast from the green gem of his necklace. The explosion pushed the monster back as it threw its head back in pain. Broly caught it again and again blasted it with the ki on his necklace. The kryptonian city was marred with a series of blasts as the saiyan used the monster as his dummy.

"Yes ! I can feel it ! I am getting stronger !" Broly exclaimed over his own powers and the scene of carnage it left.

HAAAAA !

The Legendary Super Saiyan was once more surrounded by a huge ball of green ki as he rose to the sky, completely destroying the city beneath and yelled hard. Several small balls of green ki burst from within him and quickly dispersed in different directions, each one finding a target; a kryptonian city. Broly marvelled at his own power as each concentrated blast, each multi-planet busting attack, wiped out a city from existence; Rao, Kryptonopolis, Kal, Argo, all fell to The Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly spotted Doomsday reeling beneath him. As he landed on the ground, the now feeble monster ran towards him. The saiyan countered with five casual blasts, each hitting the target one after the other as the blasts began slowing the monster. Broly smirked when he saw that the monster's spikes began reducing, eroding after each multi-planetary level blast, until Doomsday's entire spikes had been wiped clean from its body, and in its place one single layer of shining smooth skin was left.

The ground hadn't stopped rumbling since Broly had released his small spheres of energy a while ago, Frieza noticed. And now, giant springs of lava and hot magma erupted from the ground below, decimating everything in its radius of destruction.

"Broly's power." Frieza said, looking at the shooting magma rising high in the sky "It's too much for the weakened planet. The Legendary Super Saiyan was too taxing on the planet's fragile core, accelerated its destruction process. Krypton will not last more than a few moments. Fuck this damned place, fuck the kryptonians, fuck my plan, Broly and Doomsday ruined it all !"

Shooting one last glance at Broly, he began leaving, but stopped. Maybe there was a way he could end this. Raising his hand above his head, he began forming a ball of yellow-orange energy resembling a star, charging his ki blast, giving every last ounce of reserves he had left into that final attack. Supernova would soon its targets.

* * *

Jor-El was not dead, not yet. It was the violent earthquake and the sound of sirens blaring that woke him up from his slumber. Looking out of the window, he saw the state of his planet, the city outside. He saw giant geysers of lava and magma marring the landscape. He understood that it was the end, the core had now erupted.

But Kal and Kara had not been sent away to Earth, he saw. And Krypton was about to be history.

Gathering the last few reserves he had left, which hurt like nothing he had felt before, he grabbed on to a table and barely got up. Something inside made him cough copious amount of blood before he was finally in a position to do anything else. He turned towards the monitor screen.

The ignition drives were still on, mercifully. Jor-El had feared that all this mayhem might have caused the systems to go offline, but they were still there. He punched in the final few codes and coordinates.

* * *

"Fuck you, monsters !" Frieza cried at the top of his lungs as the Supernova ball he had created reached gigantic proportions. It was first the size of a baseball, then it grew into a basketball, then it grew further until it dwarfed the skyscrapers in the vicinity. Everything seemed to be pulled into the tremendous sphere of insurmountable energy; small debris and broken shards of glass rushed towards it, and the few kryptonian structures left standing began leaning dangerously towards it. However, Broly and Doomsday were too busy engaging each other to notice all that.

"DIE !"

Frieza finally released the death ball at the two behemoths clashing, causing a flash of blinding light and a deafening roar of the energy finally being unchained onto the ground.

* * *

_Space pods, launched !_

Jor-El finally rested on the ground hearing that from the monitor; his son and niece were finally free from this destruction, from this madness, free to start afresh, forge their own destinies. Kara was a smart girl, she would most definitely find a way to survive with Kal on that alien world. The yellow solar radiation would most definitely fuel them, granting them god-like powers. He could only hope that they both fell into the right hands, he could only hope.

Jor-El stopped worrying about anything when he saw the bright flash of light, followed by an earth-shattering wave of seismic activity. Bringing his hand in front of his eyes and squinting hard, he saw that an explosion was quickly approaching the citadel where he was, engulfing everything in its path. But surprisingly, he didn't feel afraid, but a sense of peace and calm around him.

He closed his eyes and recalled everything that had happened; his son was safe, his niece was safe, both were heading towards a new planet in a different galaxy and he himself rejoiced at the thought of seeing his wife, Lara Lor-Van once again. He remembered what she looked like when he made love to her, how her voice sounded, her smile, the love in her eyes for him and their shared love for their son; Kal-El.

"I am coming, Lara ! I am coming !" Jor-El said with a smile.

* * *

Planet Krypton bore a small white dot of light in it which began expanding violently with each passing second. The dot was now a huge ball of destruction reaching half the planet's size as cracks and fissures ran throughout the planet's surface, revealing the disrupted mantle beneath. Its atmosphere left the planet as the gravity was nullified by the destruction of the core. Krypton's two remaining moons were long destroyed by the effects of the gigantic attack. Tiny bits of the planet chipped off near the edge of the death ball, as it ate away the entire planet. And with one final flash, one final blast, it was over. Krypton; the greatest civilization was turned into cosmic dust, its legends would forever reverberate through lesser civilizations. Krypton was now nothing but a ghost.

Frieza had very well endured the planetary blast. Floating between the rubble , he hoped that both the monsters died in that explosion.

Fear gripped him once again when he saw Broly pulverizing Doomsday. None of them seemed to have sustained any damage. If there was air in space, he would have surely heard the Legendary Super Saiyan's cries of bloodlust mixed with the monster's cries of anguish.

Doomsday was spike-less, its jagged spikes now eroded and reduced to a smooth skin, so his blows didn't trouble the raging saiyan anymore. Blocking one of its lessened stikes, Broly punched hard into its gut. His fist sunk in, as the monster cried once again. The saiyan, sadistic as he was, drove his second hand into the hole two, and using all his strength, ripped the monster apart in two. Tossing apart the two halves in front of him, he threw a small ki blast at it. There was no Doomsday after that.

Frieza ran away like a coward from the scene into the safety of his ship. In is haste, he forgot to take a look back. If he had, he would have noticed two space pods making their way out of the destruction. As a result of the gigantic planetary explosion, the systems of the pod behind the first one had been fried. It would reach its destination twenty seven later than the first one. But the two pods would most certainly reach Earth, where Frieza would arrive two years later. One of the pods contained his fate, sleeping and relaxing like a typical carefree toddler.

"We have got to get out of here !" Frieza commanded Zarbon as soon as he reached his ship.

"But Lord, Broly..."

"Broly has gone mad !" The scared space tyrant cut him midsentence "None of us are safe !"

Zarbon didn't argue. His Lord had destroyed planets with the least of efforts, had tanked impossible attacks and had insane combat skills and speed. If anything scared him to the bones like he was now, it was a threat not to be taken lightly.

Meanwhile, Broly was having a hard time controlling his new found power. Yelling uncontrollably, he once again let out the overflowing power. This time, the green ki balls were unrestricted, and found their new targets; stars. As each of the tiny balls collided with the gigantic balls of gas, it resulted in a huge explosion unlike anything seen before. Twenty uncontrolled ki blasts, twenty stars around him went supernova.

"Move !" Frieza cried in terror as he saw the blast approach his ship. Luckily, the pilots teleported the entire ship at the right time, and reappeared on the outer skirts of that galaxy.

Meanwhile, Broly released a shower of ki blasts from his hand, aiming each and every one at the nearest stars; the solar systems were wiped out in no time.

"Show me the scans of this galaxy." Frieza ordered his top scientist.

"Absolutely, Lord."

The scans showed a 3D holographic image of the spiral galaxy rotating slowly. Frieza saw a very, very tiny dot blink away from the colossal structure, but he was not fooled. He knew that that minuscule dot that disappeared meant the destruction of hundreds of stars.

"How much time ?" Frieza queried with fear in his ears and voice.

"At this rate, in about a year's time. But the galaxy will definitely disappear." The scientist told him...

Broly had gone berserk. He only seemed to enjoy the destruction and chaos his new form brought on. Laughing like a maniac, he released a fresh barrage of ki blasts; he never seemed to tire, this new form constantly replenished his ki. The saiyan snarled at the sight of the stars going a dazzling and eye appealing supernova; such beauty, yet such destruction and mayhem. Good !

Frieza saw each day as a significant portion of the galaxy was taken out, replaced by nothing but void.

His scientist was right; a year later, he saw with his own eyes as the leftover of the galaxy was one-shotted out of existence.

Broly had used his powers to culminate the remaining galaxy towards him. Drawing the stars towards himself, he gathered his ki fired at them with all his power, all his energy. Ten stars went supernova, each blast in turn affected ten more stars, which in turn destroyed ten more. A chain reaction of explosion was created, the inner mass of the cluster of stars, travelled to the outer area, gaining momentum with each destroyed body, adding on to the wave of destruction until it finally reached the outer edge and wiped out all the celestial bodies of the galaxy.

Frieza could only watch in fear and amazement at the display of power.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Doomsday in his New 52 avatar never showed the feats that Broly did. Its greatest feat was taking Diana completely by surprise ( Diana equalled it in their second encounter in Superman: Doomed), cracking a glacier, killing three polar bears, killing a squid 0_0**

**I refer to Doomsday as 'it' because it is not a sentient being.**

**Broly is not a one-shot galaxy buster. That would make him a super saiyan god/ Odin/ Bills level. He is at least a supernova level character probably on par with Fat Buu or SSJ 3 Goku if we go by feats, definitely above Super Perfect Cell.**

**On a side note, I'd like to add that Krypton in New 52 is a planet orbiting the red dwarf star LHS 2520 in the constellation Corvus some 27.1 light years away from our solar system, which means that it is essentially in the Milky Way too. But, let's just consider it to be in another galaxy.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review. Seriously waiting for them, they are always welcome :-)**

**God bless you all !**


End file.
